A Smoak Lance Family Story
by COOLIO4WRITING
Summary: This is a story I completely made up because I love Felicity Smoak & Sara Lance so why not put them together in a story as a married couple with 2 daughters Josephine who is 17 & Cara who is 8. Sara is now a Personal Celebrity Trainer & Felicity is now the CEO of a Palmer Tech Office in LA where they now live. Rated M for sexual content & language.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was 5:30am when Felicity's Alarm clock went off making her wake up.

"UGH! I hate Mondays!" thought Felicity as she reached for the alarm clock to shut it off.

"Good Mor..." she said as she felt that Sara's place in bed was empty but saw a Sticky note on her pillow that read.. " Went for a run couldn't sleep.. Love S 3"

Felicity groaned as she got up from bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. When Felicity got out of the shower it was now 6:30 am only putting on a oversized shirt that belonged to Sara and a pair of VS Pink cheeksters. The nerd was now in the kitchen turning on the Keurig machine and grabbing a cup of Dark Roast coffee. Opening the fridge to get the cream she felt hands wrap around her from behind and small little peckish kisses on her neck she instantly knew it was Sara greeting her after her run.

"Good Morning Beautiful, you smell intoxicatingly sexy" said as she turned Felicity around to properly kiss her. Which lead to what felt like the longest makeout session ever.

After catching her breath "Good Morning Babe missed you this Morning. How was your.." the Nerd was quickly interrupted by her wife lips crashing into hers making her lose all train of thought. Sara's hands started to roam all over the blonde's perfectly sculpted body taking this opportunity to lift Felicity onto the counter and slowly moved her slightly rough hands up and down Felicity's naked thighs. This drove Felicity insane causing her to moan into the other Sara's ear. As Sara got closer and closer to her wife's core she could literally feel the heat radiating from it.. but just as she was about to go in.. Felicity pushes Sara away to say

"HMM! Well aren't we quite the horny girl this morning" said Felicity trying to catch her breath now looking at her wife's lustful eyes. "Uh yeah! I have the fucking sexiest wife ever. I'm sorry that I find you irresistibly sexy and want to literally FUCK YOU ON EVERY SURFACE IN THIS HOUSE!" shouted Sara annoyed that Felicity broke the kiss. "SHHH! Our daughters are sleeping upstairs you're going to wake them up. And maybe if you were in bed this morning you wouldn't be in this situation. Now would you?"

"I went for a run because I couldn't sleep and I mean come on you can't just strut around the kitchen in my shirt and cheeksters and not expect me to react like this baby. I mean I'm not a fucking robot Felicity."

(Laughing) "Sometimes I wish you were babe. Now could you go upstairs and wake up our little Angels please I don't want them to be late for school" said Felicity while quickly pecking her wife's lips.

"By (Little Angels) you just mean Cara right? Because Josephine is not a little girl anymore I mean she doesn't have a problem with reminding us that she's not every second of the day." said Sara while rolling her eyes at the fact that their daughter was a typical raging teenager that thought they were grown.

"You say that like if you were any better as a teen I mean from what Laurel tells me you weren't the easiest either. So are you really that surprised that our daughter came out the same way?" asked Felicity now sipping her freshly brewed coffee.

"HA HA HA you're so funny baby literally just hilarious. And I wasn't that bad. Whatever Laurel told you is a lie"

"Mhm, anyways go wake up the girls please they're going to be late"

"Okay fine but this (pointing to her then Felicity) isn't over we will continue this later…"

"Alright you goofball just go it's already 7"

Now Josephine was Sara and Felicity's first born she looked a lot like Sara with her chin and the beach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and naturally toned body. Josephine is very athletic she is Varsity captain her of her high school's Girls Soccer, Swim, and Softball Team. Josephine is gorgeous everyone at her school either wanted to be her or be with her. And just like Sara her sexuality was fluid which Sara found out when Josephine started dating her first girlfriend Brittany and caught them making out one day on the back porch. Josephine is very blunt and sarcastic just like Sara. She's always looking out for her family but being a normal teenager she can be selfish, moody, sassy, and just sometimes very irrational.

Making her way upstairs towards her children's bedrooms she heard movement in Josephine's room so she opened the door but to her surprise she found her daughter wide awake and ready for school.

"Jesus mum don't you ever knock? Honestly can't I ever have any privacy in this fucking house!" exclaimed Josephine aggravated that her mother barged into her room unannounced

"Woah! Good Morning to you too sunshine and watch your mouth young lady! And as long as you live under my roof where I and your mother pay the bills you may not have privacy because we make the rules. The only time your door may be shut is when your sleeping other than that it stays open got it? Now hurry up and get downstairs you're going to be late"

"Whatever. Speaking about you and Mum you guys might want to be quieter or get a soundproof room because you guys are really loud kissers and Mum moans like she's in a porno it's gross and your little comment about fuc.. I mean taking mom on every surface in our house is literally disgusting and nobody should have to hear that" said Josephine as she began to pose for her daily morning selfie.

Sara was dumbfounded and speechless. She didn't know what to say at the moment. She was so shocked that her daughter had heard them. Scratching her head "Umm nothing even happened your mother was being such a tease to even let me touch her" said Sara to her eldest nonchalantly

"EWWWW Mum come on! I don't want to know this please spare me the details!" said Josephine disgusted with the thought of her parents having sex

"What?! It's normal for two people that are in love to show affection in many ways whether it may be emotional or physical it's natural Jojo" now laughing and taking advantage that her daughter was grossed out to tease her

"EWWW JUST GET OUT!" yelled Jojo

"Okay Okay I'm leaving but I want your ass downstairs now!"

"Whatever I'll go just get out your blocking my light just because I have the iPhone 7 plus doesn't mean I don't still need my lighting and VS Angel Jasmine Tookes and Kendall Jenner say lighting is everything when it comes to taking a selfie."

Leaving her eldest room Sara was now down the hall opening the door the door to her little monkey's room. Cara was a lot like Felicity she had her beautiful crystal blue eyes, which she couldn't see out of because just like her mommy she wore glasses. She also has that stutter Felicity has when she gets nervous or shy it's like she only speaks in sentences fragments which Sara found so cute whenever it happened to her but when their daughter went through it her heart melted every time. Cara was also a beach blonde which she got from Sara because Felicity wasn't a natural blonde. She wasn't into sports like her older sister Josephine but she developed a love for computers and any type of technology just like Felicity. Cara was incredibly smart and a beautiful little girl who has a big heart and who's SUPER curious to know what the world is about and what it holds for her. That's why Felicity and Sara call her Monkey because Cara reminds them of Curious George that little curious monkey that was always full of energy just like Cara was to them.

Walking towards Cara's bed

"Cara my little Monkey it's time to wake up"

"If the suns isn't up Mummy why should I be up?"

"But Monkey the sun is up" said Sara while walking towards the curtains and opening them

"Ugh okay Mummy I'm up I'm up" she said as she dragged herself and all her sheets and blanket from the bed into her bathroom.

Sara didn't say anything about the blankets and sheets because she thought her little monkey was so cute.

Downstairs in the Kitchen Felicity managed to somehow put on some casual clothing and a full face of natural looking makeup. As she was making her daughter's' lunches she couldn't quite understand why Josephine kept laughing and staring at her as she was eating her French Vanilla Granola with yogurt.

"Jojo honey I would love to know what's so funny.. Did I not contour right again?" Asked Felicity worried that she messed up her makeup again

"No Mother, your contour is looking real nice." smiled Jojo as she put a spoonful of granola in her mouth.

"So then what's so funny Jojo?"

"You and Mum"

"What about your mother and I?'

As Josephine was about to open her mouth Sara came running down the stairs with a fully dressed and ready for school Cara who was pretending to be riding a horse as she was on her mother's back.

"Giddy Up Horsey! Faster Mummy Faster" Screamed Cara with joy and the biggest smile on her face while one hand held on to her glasses so they wouldn't fall.

"Okay little Monkey you've reached your destination time to get down and have some breakfast". said Sara as she came to a halt and took Cara off her back.

"So what were you guys talking about before this little monkey and I came down."

"Jojo was just about to tell me what she thought was funny about us" said Felicity as she poured milk into Cara's cereal bowl.

"Really and what's that?" asked Sara as she took bottle water from the fridge and sipped it.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that Mum was very vocal this morning."

Choking on her water Sara realized what Josephine was talking about.

"Baby are you okay? You need to be careful" said Felicity as she walked over to Sara and placed a hand on her back.

"Yeah Mum you might want to be careful. You never know who could be listening." said Jojo with a condescending look on her face.

"Listening? Sara what is she talking about?" asked Felicity worried she wasn't understanding why her daughter and her wife were exchanging looks.

"Well Mum I'm talking about you and mummy dearest over there getting it on this morning in the kitchen and also Mummy dearest little comment about fuc… I mean taking you on every surface in our lovely home. I mean I had no clue you guys were so kinky" said Jojo laughing as she finished up her Granola and Yogurt

"OH MY GOD! What?! You heard that?! You were supposed to be sleeping!" yelled Felicity as she was consumed with guilt and shock.

"Well I wasn't sleeping. I plan on going to pick up Brittany on my way to school because her car is still in the shop. But that's not the point the point is that you mum need to learn that you can't be moaning like you're a porn star and not expect people to hear you." said Jojo as she put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her lunch, North Face backpack, and car keys.

"I think you're being a tad bit extreme Jojo I barely touched your mother this morning to make her moan like that. Trust me I know exactly what makes your mother moan like that". chuckled Sara while giving Felicity a I know you know what I'm talking about look.

"Jesus Sara now is not the time to be bragging about your sexual skills and the better question is Josephine how do you know what porn stars sounds like? Are you watching porn?!" said Felicity as she rolled her eyes at her wife's comment and scolded her daughter for watching porn.

And in that precise moment Josephine's phone started to ring it was her girlfriend Brittany calling and literally saving her from answering her Mother's question.

"UMM I gotta go Moms. Britt is calling. Love ya! Bye." said Josephine as she quickly ran out the door to her car and quickly drove away.

"Our daughter is watching porn Sara! Porn! I can't even believe it. What are we going to do? More importantly she heard us this morning what the hell.

See this is why I say no to sex when the kids are home because that kind of stuff scars children for life." said the Nerd now more worried than ever

"Babe you need to relax Josephine seems fine about the whole hearing us thing and the whole porn issue well will deal with when she gets home from practice stop worrying so much our daughter isn't going to become some pervert" said Sara while comforting her wife

A few moments of silence went by making Felicity calm again until Cara spoke asking a question that she feared the most.

"Mummy what is porn?" asked Cara as she played a game on her iPad mini.

Felicity literally froze so Sara took one for the team and answered their daughter's question.

"Monkey porn is very bad movies that some adults sometimes watch" said Sara to her daughter trying to explain what exactly porn was but at the same time hiding the fact that its people being recorded to fuck for money.

"If it's so bad then why do Jojo and some adults watch it" asked Cara being the curious little girl she always was.

Sara thought "Shit Cara now is not the time to be super curious about things"

Felicity seeing that her wife was struggling cut in and said

"Okay Monkey that's enough questions for right now. Why don't you go on and put your bowl in the sink and grab your stuff and wait in the car because you gotta get to school."

As Cara put her bowl in the sink and grabbed her stuff Felicity grabbed her keys and purse.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I thought I was going to lose it." said Sara as she kissed Felicity goodbye.

"Yeah you and I both but I'm to drop off Cara at school then I'm going to run a few errands. I'd love if you could join me"

"I would love to run errands with you baby, but I can't I'm meeting Nyssa at the gym for a quick training she made an appointment but I would love to do lunch."

"You didn't tell me you were training Nyssa today. And I didn't see her name in your planner or on our synced calendars on iCloud." said Felicity in a very jealous tone

"I completely forgot to put it in my planner and the calendar on my phone it was a last minute Fill-in because VS Angel Sara Sampaio had to cancel because she's sick with the flu this week." said Sara noticing Felicity was jealous

"Oh well I just thought I should know that you are going to be training your ex today." scolded Felicity

"Okay I'm sensing a little bit of jealousy and anger right now and I don't see why because I chose you. I married you. We have two beautiful daughters together. I go to bed and wake up with you. You're the only person I want to be with. I picture my future and the rest of my life with you. Felicity honestly can we just talk about this later. You have to drop Cara off at school she's going to be late it's already 8am." said Sara trying to avoid a fight

"You're right. We'll talk about this later at lunch. I'll text you what I want for lunch and we'll just meet there" said annoyed because she didn't want to fight but she was pissed.

"Alright babe can I get a goodbye kiss then." said Sara as she leaned in but was quickly shut down by a walking towards the door Felicity

Felicity left Sara there with her puckered lips and everything. Sara knew that this wasn't a good sign at all.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is about Josephine and her girlfriend. I'll also give a brief description of Brittany followed by a Flashback of how Brittany & Josephine met.

Brittany is a beautiful green eyed brunette that has been dating Josephine for 2 years and is a total Daddy's Girl. She is very smart, kind, and athletic. She is head of the Math and Science team, Varsity Head Cheerleader and Varsity Captain of the Girls Track team. She is also a VERY good cook which Josephine loved about her because she had finally found someone to cook with other than her Mums. She is a generous girl but if messed with or the ones she loved was an uncontrollable raging bitch. Brittany was the jealous type because she knew she had the girl everybody wanted and she herself was an "it girl" but she always felt jealous of other girls and guys around her Jojo. She was in love with Josephine and would literally do anything for her.

 _They met at the end of freshman year when Josephine went after school for Mr. Victorian for some extra help in Biology but Mr. V wasn't in his room only this girl that was crying. Josephine being the caring and kind hearted person she is asked the girl what was wrong and she said "My Nana just passed away." said the girl now sobbing_

 _Josephine grabbed a the box of tissues from Mr. V's desk and handed the box to the girl_

" _I'm sorry for your loss just know that your grandmother is in a better place and she'll always be here with you no matter what and I bet she's watching over you right now." Said Josephine feeling good about how well she handled that until she heard the girl giggle then became very confused._

" _What's so funny?" Asked Josephine very confused as to why this girl was laughing_

" _That's very sweet of you thank you but you said grandmother my Nana wasn't my grandmother she was what I named my pet lizard" said the girl now wiping the tears from her face and smiling._

" _Oh I didn't know I just assumed" said Josephine feeling stupid._

" _You're cute but no she was my pet Lizard I named after my actual Nana when she passed away 5 years ago" explained the girl_

" _Oh how ironic. Well I'm sorry for your loss. But by any chance do you know where Mr. V is?"_

" _Yeah he said he'd be right back he just stepped out for a little."_

" _Oh okay well I'll just wait then"_

" _Yeah that's a good idea." said Brittany wiping the rest of her tears away_

 _While they sat in complete silence for what felt like forever until Josephine finally spoke._

" _What's your name anyways I've haven't seen you around are you new?"_

" _Yeah I'm kinda new I just transferred schools because my dad wanted me to be closer to him. And it's Brittany, well Brittany Stanton and you are?"_

 _Josephine suddenly realized she was talking to the Principal's daughter. She had heard that Principal Stanton had a daughter transferring to the school but never knew who she was._

" _Wait Stanton? As in Principal Stanton's daughter?" Asked Josephine_

" _Yes? That's my Daddy. And you are?" Asked Brittany annoyed because she always got that reaction when she told people who she was._

" _My name is Josephine Smoak Lance"_

" _Well Josephine now that we are acquainted may I ask why you are here in Mr. V's room?"asked Brittany curious._

" _I came here to get help in Biology I'm falling behind I don't really understand what he says in class but I try to focus I just can't." said Josephine scratching her head._

" _I can tutor you if you want? I'm getting an A in this class and I have an undying love for science"_

" _Okay I'm down for that. But I gotta go to practice but here's my number call me later and we can arrange when we can meet." said Josephine as she wrote a her number on Brittany's hand._

 _End of Flashback_

It was now 3:30pm and the last school bell had just rang everyone was running towards their lockers or out the doors finally happy to be free. Josephine was at her locker getting her AP Physics, AP Calculus, and AP Gov books and roughly shoving them into her backpack. Josephine had a rough day she was beyond annoyed with everything and she had a shit ton of homework to do. She was just looking forward to going to Soccer practice so that she could clear her mind and relax. She then began to think what else she needed to bring home. _"I have my physics book, Gov book, and calcu book, what else? Oh yeah I need my English notebook too."_ Thought Josephine as she grabbed her notebook and slammed her locker shut. Now walking towards her car she saw her beautiful green eyed brunette girlfriend Brittany running across the parking lot towards her wearing nothing but a Camo Nike Sports Bra and Red Nike Pros (typical cheerleader practice attire) while carrying her backpack and duffle bag too and yelling something the blonde couldn't quite understand. When Brittany finally caught up to Josephine and caught her breath she said.

"All practices except football got cancelled today Jerry the A.D (Athletic Director) said something about maintenance being done to the fields"

"Maintenance?" Asked Josephine confused and a little agitated about her girlfriend's news

"Yeah Jerry said they're repainting the lines and cutting the grass and fixing the nets."

"So why can't the soccer team just use the gym?" Asked Josephine still confused and aggravated

"You guys can't because the Football players are using it for practice because their fields are getting redone too that's why they cancelled all other practices including Cheer practice." stated Brittany sensing that her girlfriend was annoyed.

"Seriously? What the fuck I was so looking forward to practice today too. I just had the most stressful day everybody was asking me to do things for them like Mr. Skriver asked me to give a speech at this year's National Honor Society Banquet that's this weekend so I have to write that speech soon, your dad Principal Stanton wanted me to run the community service program for our Junior class this year so I have to brainstorm ideas for that, Coach Fenwick also asked me to come up with a new swim line up for the team this year and to hold a meeting this week to have people sign up and get Captain practices started, Noah our class President is out with the Flu so I as Vice President have to plan Homecoming that's in November along with the other officers because we have to make a deposit on a venue next week, Mrs. Asher asked me to ask my mom to be her trainer like bro what? Seriously that's super annoying why couldn't she just ask Sara herself and on top of that I have a shit ton of homework to do. I just wanted to go to practice and clear my head and not think about anything!" Yelled Josephine as she got into her car and threw her backpack in the back seat.

"Woah Hey! Jojo baby relax. Everything is going to be okay you just need to breathe okay? Most of our assignments aren't due until next week and I can talk to Daddy about the whole community service program and tell him you'll do it but not to put so much pressure on you if you want?" Asked Brittany trying to calm her blonde down. She knew that when Josephine got like this that she couldn't do much but be supportive, understanding, and caring. As Josephine placed her head on the steering wheel she began to take deep breathes which helped her calm down but not entirely.

"Okay why don't I just drive to my house while you sit in the passenger seat and relax. When we get there we can order in some pizza and get started on homework or we can totally not do homework because like I said most of our assignments aren't due until next week and we can snuggle on my couch and watch Netflix." Suggested Brittany as she grabbed the car keys from Josephine's hand.

"Britt I can't I hav.." Josephine was quickly silenced by her girlfriend's lips crashing into her lips which lead to a passionate makeout session. When the two finally stopped kissing Brittany said "I don't want to hear any excuses Lance. Now get out and let me drive"

"Fine Stanton, but only if we can get cheesy bread with our pizza and on the way we pick up some Ben & Jerry's Tonight Dough ice cream"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Lance" said Brittany smiling at her girlfriend who was now feeling a little bit better.

As the two girls were getting out of the car to exchange seats Josephine dropped her cell phone and just as she finished retrieving it from the ground she bumped right into Brittany's father Principal Stanton.

"Oh Principal Stanton I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" said Josephine feeling stupid for not noticing him.

"Oh Josephine no worries and please how many times do I have to tell you to please call me Kyle after all you've been dating my daughter for 2 years now and you're like family now and plus it's after school." Said Principal Stanton as he chuckled to himself

"Oh Mr. Stanton I don't feel comfortable with addressing by your first name sir" embarrassed to be having this conversation with her girlfriend's father

"It's really okay Josephine I'm alright with it and by any chance have you seen my daughter? I didn't get to see her this morning or all day" Asked Mr. Stanton

And just then when he asked about his daughter Brittany came out of the car and said "Baby what's taking so long you know I don't…." Brittany paused as she saw her dad hand quickly said "Daddy!"

"Hi munchkin, I was just asking Josephine where you were." Said Mr. Stanton as he gave his daughter a hug and a kiss in the head.

"I missed you this morning you left without saying goodbye and I didn't see you for lunch like we planned"

"I'm sorry Daddy I was in a rush this morning I had to meet with Candice and Jasper for a last minute Science Team meeting to talk about our next meet and I couldn't make it to our lunch because I was finishing up my Calculus test. I'm sorry Daddy" said Brittany as she kissed her father on his cheek.

"That's okay honey I'll see you at home later I have a meeting and a few errands to run before I go home I don't know if I'll make it to dinner but save me a plate and I just wanted to tell you that the auto repair guy called me and told me that your car will be ready tomorrow. And I totally forgot to tell you but your mother called to tell me that her business trip got extended another week so it'll be just us two at home this week again"

"Oh yay! About my car and awe that's sucks about mom I thought she'd be back tomorrow but that's okay."

"Alright Hun, but I'll let you go I don't want to be late for my meeting" said Mr. Stanton giving his daughter one last hug and kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Daddy" said Brittany as she got in the car.

Now pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards her house Brittany noticed that Josephine was falling asleep in the passenger seat so she just let her sleep and picked up the ice cream and finally got to her house. Pulling into her garage and turning off the car she noticed that Josephine was still sleeping so she decided to have a little fun with her and become the ultimate tease. Brittany started leaving a trail of kisses up Josephine's neck and at the same time was moving her hands swiftly up her thigh. Brittany could hear Josephine's breathing started to change almost quicken so she decided to whisper something in the blonde's ear while softly biting the end of her ear..

"I know you're a wake and I want to play baby so why don't you show me a good time." said Brittany as she placed a kiss on the blonde's lips and with this kiss Jojo opened her eyes and smiled into the kiss and thought to herself " _God I hope she's going to let me have sex with her in this car! This is my ultimate fantasy! God please I beg of you! She knows that when she wears her cheer practice clothing that shows off her body it drives me fucking insane and when whispers shit in my ear like that I can't."_ Kissing her girlfriend back with an animalistic intensity and now pulling her towards her so that her body was laying right on top of hers. Brittany began to smile into the kiss as she thought " _She really thinks that I'm going to let her have sex with me in this car. Haha little does she know"._ Jojo took this opportunity to be the perv that she was and slide both her hands down to the brunette's ass giving it a very soft smack before easing her way into Brittany's Nike Pros and softly palming her bare ass since the brunette never wore underwear while wearing spandex. The brunette let out a gasp and knew that she had Jojo right exactly where she wanted her. Josephine was slowly starting to move her hand towards the front of the brunette's Nike Pros when suddenly Brittany stopped her by grabbing her hand and putting her index finger in her mouth sucked on it while softly biting it. Doing this drove Josephine insane and caused her to start softly moaning and she thought " _Fuck! This is really going to happen! She's got my finger in her mouth wow I'm so turned on right now!"_ Pulling Brittany towards her she began to kiss her like if she was quenching some sort of hunger and moving her hand down her towards the other girl's core. She was stopped by Brittany's hand once again but Josephine being very naïve towards the brunette's plan thought she was going to put her fingers back in her mouth again. But she just laughed to herself pulled away, opened the car door and walked right inside her house. Josephine just sat there and tried to process what the fuck just happened to her. " _I just got played. I can't even believe this! She really just teased me. Gee now I know how Sara felt this morning."_ thought Josephine as she sat in her car still trying to process.

Thirty-five minutes had passed before she decided to go inside. As she walked in she saw that Brittany was coming down stairs with her hair wrapped in a towel which Josephine figured she would do because she usually showered when she came home from school she also noticed that Brittany had put on VS Pink Campus Sweats and one of Jojo's Soccer hoodies. Josephine still being pissed about the whole teasing in the car thing decided to confront Brittany. But just as she was about to speak Brittany spoke.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering when you were coming inside. I just ordered the pizza. So what do you want to watch on Netflix? " asked Brittany nonchalantly like if she didn't realize her girlfriend was pissed.

"Are you fucking seriously asking me what I want to watch on Netflix?! What was that all about back there in the car? You totally just left me there! Completely unsatisfied!" yelled Josephine as she looked at Brittany who was calm as fuck like nothing was going on and now sitting on the couch looking through Netflix.

"I was thinking we could watch a Rom-Com like _How to Lose a guy in 10 Day_ with Kate Hudson and Matthew Mcconaughey or something a little more pumped up like _XOXO_ with Hayley Kiyoko what do you think baby?" asked Brittany in a very passive voice clearly pretending to ignore Jojo.

"Britt are you even listening to me? You literally had my finger in your mouth less than an hour ago and you're seriously going to act like you have no idea of what I'm talking about?! Is this some sort of joke Brittany because you know that one of my sexual fantasies is to have sex in a vehicle." exclaimed Jojo trying to get a reaction from her girlfriend.

"Or maybe we can watch _Scandal_ and totally fangirl on Fitz and Olivia or we can watch _Santa Clarita Diet_ I heard it was good it has Drew Barrymore in it so duh it has to be good!"

"Are you seriously ignoring me right now?! UMM HELLO! Britt I'm speaking to you!" said Josephine as she walked to Brittany and stood right in front of her and the tv.

Brittany was clearly toying with Josephine she knew that being the ultimate tease was going to get her girlfriend mad and you may ask why would she want to purposely do that. Well Brittany had a plan that was guaranteed to make Josephine release all that pent up anger/stress and it was as easy as ABC. A- Tease, B- Anger, C- Fuck.

Brittany knew that when Josephine was mad the only thing she could do was be supportive and caring but she always found a way to get a little something out of it and that was the best sex she's ever had. Not that Josephine didn't satisfy because the girl was a goddess in bed and knew exactly what she was doing and how to please her but when they did have sex it was always like they were making love so romantic, slow, and passionate never rough like a good fuck like Brittany wanted it to be. So she always took these opportunities to screw with Josephine to get what she wanted. Which was to make Josephine lose her temper and have her fuck her like she wanted.

"Jojo you're blocking the tv I can't see and you still haven't answered my question on what you want to watch." said Brittany still playing Josephine

"You're seriously going to continue to ignore me? Are you fucking serious you're such a tease honestly you knew the shitty day I had at school and you pull this shit."

"Yeah and what are you going to about it." said Brittany pretending to have a serious face while finally looking at Josephine and getting super turned on because she could tell her blonde was furious.

In that moment Josephine lost it and said "I'm going to teach you a lesson on how being a tease gets you in big trouble"

"Oh yeah?" said Brittany as she bit her lip because she knew she finally broke Jojo.

"Your ass is mine Stanton!" said Jojo in a stern voice

"Not until you catch me first." said Brittany as she ran passed Jojo upstairs

Josephine was furious she didn't want to chase Brittany but when she finally got upstairs she walked into Brittany's room ready to give Brittany exactly what she wanted but obviously unknowingly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After parking her car Felicity walked Cara all the way to her classroom which she thought was a little ridiculous but since it was school policy to walk your child all the way inside to their classroom for safety reasons she had to comply. Felicity hated coming to drop off Cara alone without her wife because of Cara's pervy teacher who always thought it was okay to flirt with her hardcore, but it didn't bug her because he was ugly, No not at all he is young and attractive and thought he was the shit and could get any women he wanted even if they were taken. So basically like your typical douchebag. But it really pissed her off when her flirted with her like this because he only did it whenever Sara wasn't around because if he ever did it in front of her, Sara would probably kill him. As they arrived to Cara's classroom she saw Mr. Carlton waiting at the doorway greeting each and every student's parents with that same smug look Felicity so badly wanted to punch off his face. When he spotted Felicity he quickly walked over as fast as he possibly could.

"Good Morning Cara"

"Good Morning Mr. Carlton. Goodbye Mummy I love you." Said Cara as she walked into the classroom

"Bye I love you too. I'll see you later Monkey". Said Felicity as she waved good bye to her daughter

"Beautiful as always Mrs. Lance. Good Morning. How are you? How was your weekend?" Ask Mr. Carlton as he approached Felicity overly excited

"Morning Mr. Carlton I'm well yourself? And it was good spent it with my wife and the girls." said Felicity as she faked a smile

"I'm better now that I've seen your sexy face and body of yours and my weekend was fun hung out with my bros went surfing would you like to see some pictures of me surfing?" he asked as he tried pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"UMM! No thank you I didn't really ask and it's really not appropriate an I'm kind of in a hurry." she quickly said

Felicity thought to herself _"This fucking guy is always trying to show me pictures of him shirtless like I don't care. I'm happily married to a woman that could kill you in one move."_

"Okay you're right but I see that you're by yourself this morning where is Sara? he asked as he looked behind Felicity to see if Sara was following behind

Felicity trying to gather all her strength not to punch this guy in the face said

"No my wife had to train someone early this morning" said as she rolled her eyes because that someone was Nyssa which she was still mad at Sara for not telling her about.

"Oh how could anyone leave such a sexy woman like yourself alone I could never."

Uncomfortably chuckling Felicity said "Okay so um I have a lot to do today so I better get going. I'll see you later Mr. Carlton."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing your beautiful face later, you have a great day now." Said Mr. Carlton as he licked his lips and looked Felicity up and down while his eyes basically undressed her and stared at her with extreme desire. Which made her super uncomfortable.

Finally walking away and towards her car Felicity began to mimic Mr. Carlton _"I'll be looking forward to seeing your beautiful face later. What a fucking creep like who the fuck does that guy think he is?! Ugh disgusting!"_

* * *

"Alright Nyssa now give me 10 more and we are done for today" said Sara as she instructed her ex to give her 10 more squats.

Sara's eyes began to wander down Nyssa's body focusing on her ass for a brief second as she recalled all the fun times she had with it. Then quickly snapping out of it and remembering that she had the sexiest woman alive for a wife that gave her two beautiful miracles and has a WAY better ass than Nyssa.

"You like what you see beloved?" Said Nyssa as she watched Sara gazing at her through the mirror and now finished with her last set of squats.

Sara laughing said " Very funny Nyssa you know that I'm a happily married to Felicity. You know the hot computer nerd that gave me two beautiful daughters you remember her right?"

"How could I ever forget Felicity. That woman if she could would kill me with that death stare she gives me every time she sees me. I don't know why she hates me I never did anything to her."

"Haha she doesn't hate you she just doesn't think that you have good intentions but I know that isn't true. I know that you respect that I'm married to her and would never try to ruin my happiness"

"Exactly, so this time next week? Or does a more important client like a Model have an appointment?"

"Let me check" Said Sara as she grabbed her phone

"Yeah. But I can squeeze you in between the Hadid sisters on next Friday at 6pm. Will that work?"

"Totally! Well I'm off my beloved. Thank you for a killer workout as usual." Said Nyssa winking and laughing

"Haha Nyssa very funny and I'll see you next Friday."

It was now 12pm and Sara was now walking towards her car and telling Siri "Hey Siri call my wife"

After 3 rings of the dial tone she was finally answered by Felicity.

"Hello?"

"Hey so are we still on for lunch baby" said Sara as she got into the car turned it on and doing so automatically connected her phone to her bluetooth system in her car.

"Yeah I mean as long as you didn't invite Nyssa too. Because who knows you don't seem to tell me things that have to do with you and her anymore."

"Oh come on Felicity don't start this again. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was training her this morning baby. I hate when your mad at me can we just go eat I'm starving"

"I'm not starting anything. I'm simply saying that it'd be nice to be told that my wife is going to be training her ex."

"What is it going to take for you to stop being mad at me for this Felicity? You know I'd do anything for you to stop being mad at me. Literally ANYTHING…" said Sara hoping that her wife asked for something sexual. Because she was still holding out for the continuation of what happened this morning.

"Hmm anything? Okay well first I'm going to need you to pick up Cara from school today because I just can't. I also want a your ex assassin hands to give my feet a nice foot massage."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I could do for you" said Sara now in a more seducing husky voice.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Baby that's all I want" said Felicity completely ignoring her wife's sexy voice

"Okay if you say so. And wait why can't you pick up Cara from school did something happen?"

"Not really it something that happens like everyday but it's really nothing Sara. It's just Cara's teacher don't worry about it."

"Did you get into an argument with him about Cara?"

"No nothing like that. Sara I said not to worry about it okay?"

"Okay Baby you tell me when you're ready."

Felicity saw that Sara was so caring that she didn't pressure her into telling her about Mr. Carlton. She instantly felt like a bitch for giving her such a hard time about the whole training Nyssa thing that she knew that she had to make it up to her.

"Hey why don't you go pick up some IN & OUT Burger and we'll meet at home."

"Okay baby."

As Sara drove to In & Out Burger Felicity drove home as fast as she could so she could beat her wife home to give the surprised she planned. When she finally got home Felicity quickly ran upstairs to their bedroom and put on her new lingerie from Victoria's Secret she had bought just for Sara to take off her. As she put on the lacey black top she thought how happy she was going to make her wife when she got home. Once Felicity was all ready she went down stairs and waited for Sara to arrive. While she waited she sat there flipping through the channels of the TV until she heard the keys jingle in the door then open. By then Felicity had turned off the TV and sprinted over to the fridge to pretend to be looking for something in it while bent over.

"Hey babe I got your usual and I also picked us up some Ben & Jerry's Tonight Dough ice cream." Said Sara as she closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"My love did you hear wha…." paused Sara as she walked into the kitchen to see a perfect view of Felicity beautiful legs and firm bare ass nicely bent over. Sara was so amazed at her view she didn't notice that the food and ice cream in her hand had fallen out and onto the floor causing Felicity to turn around. As she stood up and turned around to face her wife, Sara was practically drooling at what she was seeing in front of her which was Felicity in black lacey lingerie with her hair down just the way she always liked it. The nerd walked towards her wife who was still stunned by what she was seeing.

"I think you dropped this" she said as she bent down slowly right in front of her Sara and ass perfectly being displayed, to pick up what her wife had dropped on the floor. Slowly leaning back up Felicity turned around and looked her ex assassin right in the eyes as she mouthed the words _fuck me_. With that Sara lost it and pulled Felicity towards her catching her lips with her own in the process. Slowly roaming her hands on her wife's beautiful body Sara found herself grasping her ass which led the nerd to let out a surprised gasp as she buried her hands in the ex assassin's hair. Softly biting her neck leaving little marks and devouring Felicity with kisses Sara hoysted Felicity onto her by having her wrap her beautiful toned legs around her waist and carried the nerd upstairs to their bedroom.

"I forgot how strong you were God I find it so hot that you can literally carry me like nothing. Fuck I can't wait I want you now" whisper the Nerd into her wife's ear.

"God I love you" said Sara kissing her wife very passionately as she walked into their bedroom.

Gently pushing the blonde onto the bed Sara took off her shirt and pants which exposed her chiseled rock hard abs and beautiful muscular legs. She climbed on the bed pinning Felicity down as she kissed her lips, neck and slowly down to her chest. She began to untie Felicity's lingerie exposing her hard pink nipples and then grabbed both boobies and began to massage them and lightly squeeze and occasionally pinch the nipples which drove Felicity crazy. Now sucking on her wife's nipples and lightly biting them Sara caused Felicity to squirm and moan out _fuck_. She placed kisses down her body until she got to her wife's core. Literal heat was radiating from it Sara could tell that Felicity was extremely horny and probably really wet but just to be sure she ripped the remaining part of Felicity's lingerie off her and rubbed her pussy slowly, feeling exactly what she thought pure wetness. Felicity began to moan as Sara rubbed her pussy faster in circles she began to moan louder and louder.

"You know the kids aren't home baby so you can scream as loud as you'd like." teased Sara

As Sara circled faster and faster Felicity's moans grew louder and louder.

"God right there don't stop please! Keep rubbing my pussy just like that baby!" begged Felicity

Her breathing became faster and faster.

"God I'm about to cum don't stop."

And with that Sara stopped and quickly inserted three fingers in her wife's tight hole she began to thrust them in and out.

"FUCK!" Felicity said totally not expecting her wife to ram her with three fingers

Sara began to thrust her fingers faster and deeper causing Felicity to scream.

"HOLY FUCK! I'M CUMMING" said as her pussy clenched around Sara's fingers.

Sara now licking her wife's cum off her fingers as she watched Felicity recover.

Once recovered Felicity pinned Sara on her back and started kiss her with a hunger. While moving her hands down toward her ex assassin's killer abs tracing them with her fingers. Felicity was obsessed with her wife's abs. While she was distracted with her wife's abs Sara flipped them and decided put Felicity back on her back again but Felicity didn't comply she leaned back up and catch Sara's lips kissing her more and more intensely and straddling. Kissing down her neck and slowly moving more downward. Sara not yet being ready to be submissive flipped them over and straddled her wife down hard. Kissing her with more force and hunger, biting softly down on her lips. Then leaving a trail of kissed down her lover's body, until reacting Felicity's pussy. She began to lick along the sides not yet reaching her core. Giving her clit quick lips driving Felicity insane.

"Baby... Please don't just don't" she cried

"Don't what?" said Sara grinning to her

"Please baby don't tease.."

 _I didn't feel like continuing the sex scene got too tired lmaoo._

* * *

It was now 4:30pm and Felicity was just waking up from a good fuck. Sara was next to her sprawled out on her stomach naked still sleeping off the sex they just had. Felicity climbed on Sara's back placing a trail of kisses from her lower back to the back of her neck. She began to think how much she loved Sara and without her she wouldn't know what to do.

"Was 5 rounds not enough baby or are you yearning for a 6th." Said Sara in a sexy groggy voice.

"Ahaha very funny! No I was just admiring your body and thinking about how much I love you."

"I love you too beautiful. So how about we go for that 6th round." Said Sara turning around and flipping Felicity on her back.

"You just don't quit do you?"

"No. I mean look at you! You're fucking beautiful and you drive me crazy in all the right ways!"

"You really know how to make a girl feel special don't cha." said Felicity laughing and reaching for her phone.

"So I've heard but only from the one girl it mattered from." said Sara having the biggest smile on her face.

"Shit! It's 4:30! I have 4 missed calls from Cara's school! And 2 missed called from Jojo. Shit!

"Oh my god Cara! We forgot about our baby!" said Sara as she jumped from the bed and to get dressed

"Hold on Josephine left a voicemail, let me listen to it.

 _Plays Voicemail_

" _Hey Mum so Cara's school just called me to tell me that she's been at school for a while now waiting for someone to pick her up. So I'm on my way now to pick her up. I hope everything is okay though because this usually doesn't happen you guys usually call so yeah um we'll be home around 5ish"_

"Oh my god we are such bad parents putting our sexual needs before our child."

"No baby we just overslept it happens and it's okay because Jojo went to go get her we raised a pretty responsible young lady I'm sure she's fine baby."

"Are you sure? I shouldn't call just to check in"

"No they are fine and you know Cara and Jojo won't be home for another 30 minutes. So I feel a round six coming on" said Sara as she jumped onto the bed and pinned Felicity down and began to kiss her passionately.

*20 minutes passed*

Felicity was on all fours and was getting fingered by Sara hard and fast. Felicity was screaming out.

"Fuck me! Just like that! Holy fuck your fingers are so deep in me! God! Fuck!"

"Cum for me baby! Give it to me!" said Sara smacking Felicity on the ass

Now adding a fourth finger Sara's finger thrusts became even faster and harder.

"God keep doing that don't you dare fucking stop! Stretch that pussy out! It's yours baby! Fuck!"

"That's right! Who's daddy!?"

"You are baby! Fuck I'm cumming!"

And with that Felicity let out a big moan…

"FUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

Suddenly their bedroom door swung open and Cara screamed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MUMMY!?"

Sara caught off guard fell off the bed when Felicity quickly pulled the sheets from under her to cover herself up

"OH MY GOD! CARA! CLOSE THE DOOR!" screamed Felicity and turned to Sara who was on the floor laughing.

"You think this is funny?! Our 8 year old daughter just saw us having sex!"

"Technically she saw us finishing sex because you just finished cumming." Said Sara laughing even harder.

"Sara this is serious! Stop laughing about this! Our child is going to be scarred for life Sara! Or even worse she might turn into those pervs that like to be in the same room and watch other people have sex " said Felicity getting pissed off at Sara for not taking this seriously

"Oh come on you're over reacting and this is funny! Honestly I use to walk in on my Mom and Dad all the time. Yeah the first time I reacted just like Cara but then Quinten sat me down and we had the sex talk and that was it and I was like 7 when that happened. And look how well I turned out, I'm fine."

"Agree to disagree about that last statement Sara. There's no way in hell I'm letting you give Cara the sex talk. Especially since you already gave Josephine the sex talk and look how well that went! Our daughter watches pornography for god sakes Sara! And who knows what she does with Brittany when nobody is around."

"So what if Josephine is having sex with Brittany as long as it's consensual I mean the two have been dating for 2 years now. I don't see the problem with that Felicity. I get the whole her walking porn thing not being okay because she's not of age to be watching that stuff yet."

"Are you listening to yourself right now? Who are you? Our daughter shouldn't be having sex at this age. She should wait until she's an actual consenting adult. And if they were having sex it would be considered Stachatory Rape because Brittany is 18 and Josephine just turned 17!"

"Oh my God! Felicity you need to stop watching Law & Order SVU! Honestly I feel like she should be able to do whatever she wants with her body as long as she being safe and is at an appropriate age to give consent. I mean I lost my virginity when I was 17 and you told me you lost yours at the same age so I don't see what the issue is Felicity."

"The issue is that I don't want her regretting the loss of her virginity. You know?"

"I understand that but that's up to you that's Jojo decision baby."

"I know but I just don't want her to make the same mistakes I did."

"She's a very smart girl just like the both of us so I think Jojo can handle herself baby."

"You're right"

"So getting back to Cara. What are we going to do with her since she's clearly mortified?" asked Sara as she chucked a little

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
